Dracula
Dracula is an 1897 Gothic horror novel by Irish author Bram Stoker . Famous for introducing the character of the vampire Count Dracula, the novel tells the story of Dracula's attempt to move from Transylvania to England, and the battle between Dracula and a small group of men and women led by Professor Abraham Van Helsing. Dracula has been assigned to many literary genres including vampire literature , horror fiction , the gothic novel and invasion literature . The novel touches on themes such as the role of women in Victorian culture, sexual conventions, immigration, colonialism, and post-colonialism. Although Stoker did not invent the vampire, he defined its modern form, and the novel has spawned numerous theatrical, film and television interpretations. Plot Summary The story is told in epistolary format, as a series of letters, diary entries, and ships' log entries, whose narrators are the novel's protagonists, and occasionally supplemented with newspaper clippings relating events not directly witnessed. The events portrayed in the novel take place largely in England and Transylvania during 1893. The tale begins with Jonathan Harker , a newly qualified English solicitor, visiting Count Dracula in the Carpathian Mountains on the border of Transylvania, Bukovina, and Moldavia, to provide legal support for a real estate transaction overseen by Harker's employer. At first enticed by Dracula's gracious manners, Harker soon realizes that he is Dracula's prisoner. Wandering the Count's castle against Dracula's admonition, Harker encounters three female vampires, called "the sisters", from whom he is rescued by Dracula. After the preparations are made, Dracula leaves Transylvania and abandons Harker to the sisters. Harker barely escapes from the castle with his life. Not long afterward, a Russian ship, the Demeter, having weighed anchor at Varna, runs aground on the shores of Whitby. The captain's log narrates the gradual disappearance of the entire crew, until the captain alone remained, himself bound to the helm to maintain course. An animal resembling "a large dog" is seen leaping ashore. The ship's cargo is described as silver sand and boxes of "mould", or earth, from Transylvania. Soon Dracula is tracking Harker's fiancée, Wilhelmina "Mina" Murray , and her friend, Lucy Westenra . Lucy receives three marriage proposals from Dr. John Seward , Quincey Morris , and the Hon. Arthur Holmwood (later Lord Godalming). Lucy accepts Holmwood's proposal while turning down Seward and Morris, but all remain friends. Dracula communicates with Seward's patient Renfield , an insane man who wishes to consume insects, spiders, birds, and rats to absorb their "life force", and therefore assimilated to Dracula himself. Renfield is able to detect Dracula's presence and supplies clues accordingly. When Lucy begins to waste away suspiciously, Seward invites his old teacher, Abraham Van Helsing , who immediately determines the cause of Lucy's condition but refuses to disclose it. While both doctors are absent, Lucy and her mother are attacked by a wolf; Mrs. Westenra, who has a heart condition, dies of fright, and Lucy dies soon after. Following Lucy's death, the newspapers report children being stalked in the night by, in their words, a "bloofer lady" (i.e., "beautiful lady").2 Van Helsing, knowing Lucy has become a vampire, confides in Seward, Lord Godalming, and Morris. The suitors and Van Helsing track her down and, after a confrontation with her, stake her heart, behead her, and fill her mouth with garlic. Around the same time, Jonathan Harker arrives from Budapest, where Mina marries him after his escape, and he and Mina join the coalition against Dracula. After Dracula learns of Van Helsing's plot against him, he attacks Mina on three occasions, and feeds Mina his own blood to control her. Under his influence, Mina oscillates from consciousness to a semi-trance during which she perceives Dracula's surroundings and actions. After the protagonists sterilize all of his lairs in London by putting pieces of consecrated host in each box of Transylvanian earth, Dracula flees to Transylvania, pursued by Van Helsing and the others under the guidance of Mina. In Transylvania, Van Helsing repulses and later destroys the vampire "sisters". Upon discovering Dracula being transported by Gypsies, Harker shears Dracula through the throat with a kukri while the mortally wounded Quincey stabs the Count in the heart with a Bowie knife. Dracula crumbles to dust, and Mina is restored to health. The book closes with a note on Mina's and Jonathan's married life and the birth of their son, whom they name after all four members of the party, but address as "Quincey". Characters *Jonathan Harker : A solicitor sent to do business with Count Dracula; Mina's fiancé and prisoner in Dracula's castle. *Count Dracula : A Transylvanian noble who bought a house in London and asked Jonathan Harker to come to his castle to do business with him. *Wilhelmina "Mina" Harker (née Murray): A schoolteacher and Jonathan Harker's fiancée. *Lucy Westenra : A 19-year-old aristocrat; Mina's best friend; Arthur's fiancée and Dracula's first victim. *Arthur Holmwood : Lucy's suitor and later fiancé. *Jack Seward : A doctor; one of Lucy's suitors and a former student of Dr Abraham Van Helsing. *Abraham Van Helsing : A Dutch professor; Jack Seward's teacher and vampire hunter. *Quincey Morris : An American cowboy and explorer; and one of Lucy's suitors. *Renfield : A lawyer whom Dracula turned mad. *Brides of Dracula : Three siren-like vampire women who serve Dracula. Although they are popularly known as "The Brides of Dracula", the novel never calls them this. Category:1897 Novels Category:Dracula in written fiction Category:England in Fiction Category:Epistolary Novels Category:Gothic Novels Category:Horror Novels Category:Invasion Literature Category:Novels by Bram Stoker Category:Novels set in London Category:Novels set in Romania Category:Vampire Novels Category:Victorian Novels Category:Constable & Co. Books __FORCETOC__